


“You are such a good boy.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Do I need to summarise?Dick in buttDick in mouthKageyama being a cutieOh kageyama goes to seijoh
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 17
Kudos: 397





	“You are such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Throughout the week Kageyama has been sending strange glances over to the older setter, who would occasionally send him a wink or mouth something lewd to him. Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice the strange aura around the two, finding it difficult to practice and stay focused. 

“Kageyama, you are staying late to practice with me.” Oikawa’s question comes off as more of a demand.  
“Y-Yes.” Kageyama stutters, a blush lingering on his cheeks as he clutches the volleyball to his chest.  
“Good boy. I’m going to teach you so much tonight.” He whispers but Iwaizumi hears, looking around to see if anyone else can see this bullshit. But Kunimi and Kindaichi are in the world of their own, sitting way too close to each other just for them to be ‘friends’. 

“Mum gave me some money, I could buy some mangas on the way home or eat out, no that’s too lonely…” Iwaizumi mumbles to himself as he changes into his school uniform, slipping off his t-shirt and staring down at his toned chest, proudly smiling to himself.  
“Kindaichi, y-you want to go to the arcade with me?” Kunimi asks, fidgeting his fingers and shaking his left leg up and down. Iwaizumi observes, he never knew Kunimi could be so shy or how stupid and oblivious Kindaichi can be.  
“Yes!!” He screams in response, maybe both of them are special.  
“Kageyama, we are going to practice a lot tonight, did you prepare yourself? Are your muscles all nice and loose?” Oikawa grins, wrapping his arm around the waist of the younger setter as he whispers more dirty things in his ear. Iwaizumi sighed, getting sick and bored and annoyed with all these couples. Once he finished tying up his shoes, he quickly hurried out of the locker room, shouting goodbye to everyone. 

“Oh Tobio~ Iwa-Chan left his wallet here.” Oikawa picks up the leather wallet and twists it around his hand.  
“What are you saying?” Kageyama asks, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.  
“I know you always look up to Iwa-Chan, how would you like his dick in you?” Tooru bends down to his level, raising a smirk on his lips.  
“I-I thought you said I’m only yours.” Tobio responds, a dark blush on his face.  
“Oh you are Tobio~ but Iwa-Chan can have a small taste if he wants.” He chuckles, dancing his fingertips along the raven’s sharp jaw. 

“Fuck! I left my wallet at school- shit they probably are. No Oikawa wouldn’t- what the fuck am I saying? Of course he would.” Hajime pats down his blazer and rummages through his bag, double checking just in case. Truthfully, he just doesn’t want to see his childhood best friend fuck one of his juniors, it’s disturbing to even think about. 

-

“Oikawa-san! Y-You’re being too r-ah! Rough!” Kageyama whimpers, clawing at the metal lockers, his fingertips burning from the friction.  
“Tobio~ I told you I will be teaching you a new technique.” Oikawa grunts out, thrusting his hips back and forth at a ruthless pace. “Relax! You’re making it hard to move!” The brunet demands, offering one of Kageyama’s soft cheeks a slap. More precum dripped down from Kageyama’s tip, the burning sensation on his arse and Oikawa’s cockhead brushing against his prostate drove him crazy.  
“That’s a good boy. Relax for me, yeah just like that. So soft inside. Do you finger yourself to the thought of me fucking you like this?” Tooru moans, wrapping his arms around the younger’s chest and squeezing at his slightly toned pecs, he rotates his thumbs over his swollen nipples.  
“Oikawa-san! N-No- chest!” Tobio sobs, the pleasure bringing tears to his eyes. 

A loud slam of a door interrupts the two ‘love birds’, Oikawa steadies his pace, keeping his thrusts slow but hitting his inside deep. Kageyama’s dribble coats the locker as Oikawa shoves his fingers in his mouth to muffle the adorable mewls and pleads.  
“Iwa-Chan I have your wallet over here!” Oikawa screams out, Kageyama turns his head around to face his senior with open, puppy like eyes. The older response with a low chuckle. 

“Shitty-Oikawa, you better not have- I fucking knew it!” Iwaizumi shouts, getting a quick glimpse before he shields himself behind a locker to prevent himself from seeing anything further.  
“Iwa-Chan, you can use his mouth if you want. He’s been trained so well.” The brunet shouts out, removing his fingers from the latter’s mouth and fastening you his pace. Cute sobs and moans escape from the raven’s lips.  
“Can you hear that Iwa-Chan? He’s so cute isn’t he? Are you sure you don’t want to shove your cock down his throat? He likes it so you don’t need to worry.” He continues to persuade, spitting down on his hand and coating the younger’s already wet rim to create louder squelching sounds. “His hole also sounds beautiful, doesn’t it? It’s so soft and it wraps around your cock so well.” Oikawa pounds into the younger setter, tugging at his hair with one hand to arch his back and using the other to send loud, painful smacks to his bubbly arse. 

With every quick glance at the erotic sight, Iwaizumi felt guilt take over his body, he hated the fact that his junior looked so sexy bent over, his face shoved in the metal locker and eyes flickering shut as his mind lost control to pleasure.  
“Iwai-Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama moans, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
“Iwa-Chan he wants your cock in his mouth, you can’t leave your junior desperate. What type of senpai would you be?” Oikawa provokes, smiling happily.  
“You’re so shitty!” Iwaizumi finally responds, walking over to the two, he smacks Oikawa’s hand from Tobio’s hair and replaces it with his own, his grip more soft and gentle, surprisingly. He pulls up the younger setter and smashes his lips in his, lapping his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Kageyama widens his mouth allowing the senior to shove his thick tongue inside. Kageyama’s hands found their way to Hajime’s shirt, he grasps on it tightly, using him as support.  
“Iwa-Chan you are such a gentleman!” Oikawa teases, watching his best friend gently caress the younger boy’s body, rubbing and kneading at his chest with his big hands, squeezing at the pecs. 

“Shut up, you low life.” Iwaizumi pants out, wiping his face to get rid of the setter’s spit.  
“C-Can I Suck?” Tobio asks, his voice sweet and innocent even though he’s got a cock messing up his insides.  
“Go ahead, baby.” Hajime encourages, pulling his cock out and guiding his head down to his cock. “Remember no teeth.” He mentions, Kageyama nods.  
“Good boy, take in your senpai’s thick cock. Iwa-Chan you are so big! You are bigger than m-“  
“Shut up! You will make me go limp!” Iwaizumi interrupts, smacking his hand on the older setter’s mouth to prevent him from speaking. He closed his eyes, drawing all his attention to the skilled setter’s mouth, feeling his soft tongue kitten lick away the cum from his tip. Feeling the pulses of his moans vibrate through his dick. Once Kageyama is prepared, he deepthroats his cock, clenching and relaxing his throat as he bobs his head back and forth. Rippling his tongue as he pumps the cock with his mouth.  
“That’s so good, baby.” Hajime moans, hitting his head against the cold locker, his chest moving up and down at an unsteady fast pace, his body slowly becoming unable to contain the pleasure. He grabs a handful of the raven’s hair and slams his cock all the way down to the hilt. Tears prick at the corner of the young boy’s eyes feeling his senior’s cock stretch his throat open. Without warning, Iwaizumi spurts his seed down his throat, some of it dripping from his mouth. Oikawa laughs, finding his childhood friend’s orgasm face to be quite amusing.  
“Shit, baby, you are so good at sucking cock.” He praises, he wipes away the cum off his chin and kisses his sweaty forehead. 

“Sit down on the bench, Shitty-Oikawa. Now.” Iwaizumi demands, pointing to the seat, Oikawa stares at him confusedly but compiles, too scared to talk back. “Face Kageyama to me.” He orders again, Tooru pulls the younger setter off his cock, a load of cum seeps from his hole. “How many times have you fucked him?” Hajime questions, staring at the red hole with worry.  
“I don’t know, three times?” Oikawa responds, placing the cute first year on his cock again, thrusting up as he bounces up. “What are you going to do?” Oikawa asks, relaxing his body, ordering kageyama to ride his cock.  
“I think Tobio deserves a reward, I’m just going to give him head, his cock doesn’t seem to be satisfied with your small cock.” Hajime comments, latching his lips over the leaking tip, sucking just on his small head to dry up the cum, swallowing the sweet taste with a smile and a satisfying hum.  
“Why don’t you fuck him then, you piece of shit?” Oikawa snaps, sounding offended by the spiker’s words.  
“We wouldn’t want Tobio to know what real pleasure feels like, he might end up hating your cocky after taking mine.” Hajime replies, chuckling at the setter’s pathetic expression.  
“You’re just saying that, words don’t mean shit. Actions speak louder than fucking words, don’t they Tobio~?” Oikawa thrusts his hips up as he pushes the latter’s hips down. 

“S-Stop fighting!” Kageyama demands, frowning and lowering his eyebrows.  
“Oh we are sorry baby.” Hajime responds before Oikawa could, he strokes his red face, brushing his fingers over his lip.  
“I regret allowing you to join.” Tooru rolls his eyes, picking up the pace as Hajime sucks the younger boy’s cock, pumping his base as he plays with the tip with his tongue. Oikawa hugs his lower torso, adding a light pressure to his stomach, rubbing his hands in a circular motion.  
“Can you feel my cock?” He questions, adding more pressure to his stomach.  
“Y-Yes- it feels so good.” Kageyama praises, resting his head against his shoulder, exposing his neck, Oikawa takes this as an offer to leave some marks. “Oikawa-san~ Iwaizumi-san- I feel so go-good!” Tobio moans, titling his head so Oikawa can kiss and bite on his sensitive spot, leaving already reddening marks along his neck. 

“I’m gon-gonna cum!” Kageyama announces, holding onto Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders thrusting his hips forward as he grinds them down, his body unable to choose between Oikawa’s cock or Iwaizumi’s warm, wet mouth.  
“Cum for me baby.” Iwaizumi smirks, rubbing just the tip of his cock, playing with his foreskin, messing around with the sensitive skin.  
“Be a good boy and cum for your daddies.” Oikawa demands, resting the tip of his cock on his prostate, also cumming deep inside the setter.  
“Nghh-heut! Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san!” He screams, cumming down Hajime’s throat, panting and gasping for air, letting tears fall down from his eyes. “I’m sorry, iwaizumi-san.” He mumbles, wiping the tears away from his face.  
“It’s okay baby.” The spiker response, standing up and giving the younger boy a quick peck.  
“You are such a good boy.” Tooru praises, lifting the boy off his limp cock and resting him on the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOLIER!!!! FOR 401 
> 
> DID YOU SEE KUROO?  
> HES BACK MY BABYS BACK I MISSED HIM 
> 
> rah I’m so depressed about it ending soon bruh
> 
> Oh and I want to marry Aran
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!


End file.
